masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Dark Realm - Destruction
Prelude Isaiah Carter began to regain consciousness. He could hear the beeping of a medical machine, at first sounding distant but getting louder and more clear with each passing moment. With his eyes still closed, he could hear someone speaking in a voice muffled by his distorted hearing. "Heart rate and brain activity are climbing at a stabile rate. He's waking up." Isaiah struggles to open his eyes, managing to crack his eyelids apart and see two blurred figures looking over him. He slowly reached for one of them, the figure returning the favor and grabbing his hand. "Take it slow. Just calm down and let your senses come back to you." The figure moves Isaiah's hand back to his side and points a bright light into his eyes. By this time, isaiah's hearing and vision have greatly begun to return to him. He began taking deep breaths, inhaling the freezing air around him, but with each deep breath he took in his ribs began to hurt. He looked down at his body and saw how covered in bandages he was. With that sight and the pain from his many injuries beginning to return with his senses, he quickly recalled the events that unfolded on New Victoria. He nearly lost his life on that planet and were it not for the crew of the SSV Paris, he surely would have. He looked up at the same figure he reached for earlier, his vision beginning to return to him. The blurred figure had transformed into a woman with strong eyes who was plated in a combat hardsuit, not the typical attire for someone in a medical bay. He looked over at the other figure and saw another woman, though actually wearing a medic's uniform. "What... What happened," murmured Isaiah as he attempted to sit himself up in the sick-bay bed. "You were hurt on New Alexandria. We managed to find you before we escaped the planet," said the armored woman. "Yeah, I remember all of that. What happened afterward, though; where are we and how long has it been?" "We're in orbit around Persephone and it's been about 72 hours since we left New Victoria," responded the doctor. ''"Seriously, I've been out for that long?! Well, what are we doing around Persephone," asked Isaiah. ''"You'll have to ask the captain about that. He'd like to speak with you anyway," replied the doctor. ''"I see. By the way, I never got your names." "I'm Dr. Pallecs and this is-" "I'm Staff Commander Maria Young," interrupted the armored woman. "Right, nice to meet you both. I'm Lieutenant Commander Isaiah Carter." "Eveyone knows who you are. You're a spectre after all, not too many can say that," replied Maria. "Commander, would you mind having Barnes prepare something for Carter and once he's got his strength back, you can take him to meet with the captain on the bridge," asked Dr. Pallecs. "Yes, Doctor," replied Maria before exiting the room. "I don't usually see too many marines steping into medical roles out of the field," said Isaiah in reference to Maria. "With what's going on out there, I'd say we're still in the field," replied the doctor. "And don't be confused, Maria is a talented medic. In fact, she's the one that kept you alive on New Victoria." "Really," responded Isaiah. "Yes. Not only did she and her team fight through hordes of monsters to get you out of their but she also applied field care to your wounds which held long enough to keep you alive until you got here." "Hm, I'll make sure I thank her," said Isaiah. "Does she usually help you in medical situation aboard the ship?" ''"Not really but we're a little short staffed at the moment. Nearly a third of the crew was lost on New Victoria. We barely limped away from that fight but you'll be able to talk to the captain about all of that soon enough." Isaiah knew the situation was dire, he just didn't know how dire. He originally believed that New Victoria was the only planet attacked by the so far but in only a few moments, things would change considerably and his resolve would be stronger than ever. The Reapers were a threat to everything and unless something was done about them soon, all life in the galaxy would be destroyed. Chapter I After devouring a tray full of what the Alliance Navy apparently considered "food", Isaiah followed Maria to the bridge where the ship's CO -- Captain Michael Buell -- oversaw the work of his deckhands. Category:Direct Control Category:Fan Fiction